Planting Seeds
by thelast.thingido
Summary: "I wondered if this was how curses worked. If you just had to plant the seeds in their minds, and such astounding thoughts grew. I decided it was how my curse was going to work." Ivy/Roni. Drizella/Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place early season 7. Drizella casts the curse, but she has time to kill before her revenge on her mother is in full fruition, so she figures there's no harm in having some fun with Roni.

AN: The summary makes it sound more porn-y than it is, but it's still my style of self-loathing angst. This was a short tumblr fic, but I still wanted to add to it in choppy installments, still trying to gather up some motivation to write something real. Drizella and Regina were great missed opportunity no. 70949 on that show.

* * *

There was no manual when it came to dark curses, no step-by-step on controlling all your enemies so they could feel your wrath, and it all was just a lot messier than I thought it would be. Not unmanageable, yet still people did tend to surprise me.

Did I think too hard about it? Did I stare too long at her lips? Did the curse know, or was it just _Regina_ shining through? _Regina_ , a stubborn voice of authority that hated the way I talked down to her, if her tongue always being in my mouth was any indication.

The first time Roni kissed me, it was something— _something_ full of frustration and fury, something with so much emotion all at once that it took me aback. Something, indeed. The thought of her grew inside my head even more, larger and larger, so that the next time I saw her, was the next time she kissed me. It was hardly unsuspecting on my part though, so I let her until I stopped her, pushing her away and spitting her kiss on the ground of that filthy bar—just to punish her for the liberty she was taking with me. But Roni or _Regina_ , or my loud banging thoughts weren't playing fair, so she simply smirked at me and went to pour herself another drink.

How cliché that it just made me want her so much more.

We had endless opportunities, with the constant bids on her bar and intimidation techniques from my mother. So, each time I did what I did before. Stood too close, thought too hard, and looked too long, and it made her eyes fill with conflict.

The next time it happened was when I decided that I wanted her like this. I wanted her to think about me as well, to need me, to have her days filled with drinking and wishing I was there to ruin her. Not really a pet, but I suppose for lack of a better word. So, I thought it hard, and kissed back harder, wondering if this was how curses worked. If you just had to plant the seeds in their minds, and such astounding thoughts grew. I decided it was how my curse was going to work.

I pulled her into me and pulled off her leather jacket all at once, hands snaking around her shoulders and down her back, which must have sparked something inside her head. Roni's body tensed, and hands grabbed my hips with a conflicted hold. She was going to push me away, but my arms held tight around her neck, pulling myself in close to her. I played desperate, just a little, just enough, for the sake of planting seeds. Keeping close when we broke the kiss, making it hard for her to focus on anything but my face.

"Is this part of your mommy's negotiations?" She asked as if Roni knew I was the one who kept starting this. Her hold on my hips stayed though, because I wasn't making any of this easy for her.

And oh my, did she hate how much she liked the feeling of my body against hers. I could tell by the extra rasp in her voice, one that always grew heavy around me.

"I'm a very good fuck, Roni." I smiled and watched her eyes darken, feeling the sexual tension grow thick in the air. It was going to be fun figuring out how much of Roni was really Regina without moral inhibition. "But you're never going to find out if you ever mention my mother again while I'm kissing you." My eyes flashed with a warning causing her mouth to open and give some scathing jab I was sure, but it never gained a voice. The conflict bright in her eyes.

She wanted to find out.

* * *

It was still a few hours before the bar opened, and a few drinks in for Roni judging by the taste of whiskey on her tongue. She kept an arm around my waist when she pulled me back into the kitchen behind the bar, forceful but playful, which was exactly how I imagined it, when I would imagine such a thing.

Roni pulled her lips away from me, breathing shallow and eyes searching me. Whatever she wanted to see though, I was certainly not going to show it to her, and the attempt was almost insulting. As if kissing her would be enough to ruin me. I know what ruins people.

My eyes rolled back in annoyance and I pulled her face into the crook of my neck, but she took the hint with her lips attaching to me almost instantly. My thoughts were back on the right track, and I could act like I hated the inconvenience and company, but secretly it thrilled me to no end. Roni, really _Regina_ , really the great evil queen, really here and really wanting me more than morality. I moaned a little loud when her teeth pulled at the taut skin, so maybe it wasn't so secret.

"I'm not someone who usually does this." She whispered against my skin before pulling back up to watch me, her hand made a comfortable grip along my neck in a very practiced way. Her body pressed me firmer between her hips and the kitchen prep table. The fluid movement of her knee between my thighs. It made me smile with my head tilted back and closed eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips back on my neck. Feeling anything, really.

Then the smile turned into a laugh, causing her to pull her lips up from behind my ear, letting me feel her eyes on me before mine open to her.

"This is exactly what someone like _you_ does." The mocking words weren't intentional. Someone so confidently aware of what to do with such conflicting thoughts about me was no stranger to the darker side of things. I was sure that Regina did quite a lot of things like this, before she had a reason not to.

But my thoughts were getting ahead of the situation, and no number of curses would get rid of her pride entirely.

Her hands gripped my wrists to keep me from reaching out when I felt her lips pull away from me. She wanted control so badly, and she couldn't figure out why it was always slipping from her grasp. Right before I thought that my smirk would get me kicked out, I leaned into her space, and we shared a breath. "Day drinking and _hate-fucking_." That drink she had at 11 a.m. lingered on my tongue as I flicked it out to catch on her bottom lip. "I can smell it all over you."

She likes that word, _fuck_ , or she likes the way it sounds coming out of my mouth. That started a fire in her eyes, one that made me warm all over. Her hands let go of my wrists to grab at the front of my shirt.

"Says the girl whose letting me rip her Chanel blouse."

 _Regina_ shining through with her eye for designer clothes, and when her hands tore it open, it was _Regina_ shining through and ruining things like always. At least someone still had a fight in them, one pointed in the right direction. At least someone noticed me standing right in front of them. It made it all worth it, in a small little way.

The bar was going to open soon, but I didn't mind something quick. This wasn't going to be the last time we did this. Her hands were all over me and greedy, pulling at the straps of my bra and making me shake against her lips as they moved over the top of my breasts.

"You seem like you're a lot more used to doing this than I am." Roni breaths the words against my cheek while her fingers make quick work of the clasp on my bra, pulling it away completely.

She could make me as naked as she wanted, but it still wouldn't give her any control.

"I know why I'm here." My eyes were hooded and smirk lazy, but her sight was so utterly distracted by my frame. She looked so much like Regina, but I had never seen Regina look at me the way Roni was right at that moment. With such _need_.

She needed me. _She_ needed me. _You need me._ My thoughts rang over and over in my head when I dropped to my knees in front of her. The floor looked like it had seen better days, but it just made me feel more alive. And her, Roni but probably _Regina_ , couldn't even stop the throaty moan from slipping out of her lips. She was a queen once after all, which must be why it seemed to draw out a darkness in her. Her dark eyes and darkened features, her firm grip in my hair as I undid the belt on her jeans. I brought this out. I controlled _her_ , and _this_ , and _everything_. This was all mine.

Still though,

"Why are you?"

She didn't answer, hating my voice and all the words it brings.

* * *

She was good at this, _too_ good at this was the conclusion I came to. Her eyes pinned me down with its intensity just as much as her hand controlled my body, moving inside me with a rhythm I was always chasing. My heels dug into the lumpy mattress that Roni was passing off as a bed, in her attic she passed off as an apartment.

I didn't make any comment about it though, because I had my focus on her as I strolled through her door as soon as it opened, not even waiting for an invitation.

 _I don't think I want to make this a habit_. She confessed as my hands slid up her shoulders and around her neck. It was late and the bar was closed, but neither one of us slept much at night.

 _Don't think_. I whispered against her perfect jawline, because thinking was my job, and my thoughts had been all about her for the last few days. Trying out different scenarios in my head, thinking about the defiant gleam in her big bright brown eyes. I could stare at it for hours, her mouth gagged with something leather, and my heels against her skin.

It certainly didn't help my little infatuation when there was a building frustration my mother was facing at Roni's bright defiance.

 _Roni_ , who was such a cliché, the free spirit whose mind never found her way out of her twenties, and her lips never out from the bottom of a bottle. She was a mess, always one shot away from the next breakdown or midlife crises, and the only thing holding that mess together was Regina. _Regina_ screaming truths and common sense into the void while Roni climaxed for me in such a quick and sloppy way in the back of her bar the other day. I almost thought she was going to apologize after, for still doing what Roni always did. Day drinking and hate-fucking. But an apology for doing something selfish and primal, something that felt so good, was more of Regina's MO.

So, when I showed up above her bar to end up being under her, I knew that it wouldn't take any convincing.

My clothes were the first things to go, which seemed to be the only way Roni felt in control. It didn't bother me either way, because I knew better. Her hands were unraveling me from head to toe, feeling the build up approaching hard and fast, while she watched it all unfold under her and I still held all the power.

All of this was _mine_.

I told her more, and she moaned at the feeling of me around her fingers, and I moaned at how quick and easily she obeyed. My eyes closed, so that all those pretty scenarios I had been playing out this week spun around in my head. Watching me with rapt attention, waiting for any command she could follow that would give me pleasure. _Regina_ , who was so sure she knew what was best for me, _Regina_ who wanted nothing more than a little protégé to put a good name to the evil queen. Now, _this_ was the only thing she cared about. It all got me so close so fast, so I told her to go harder, and she did but it wasn't enough to bring me over the edge, making me bite the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood and I came hard against her.

"I could watch that all night." She whispered after a moment with a smile in her voice, and I enjoyed the sound with my eyes still closed, shivering a little when she trailed her wet fingers over the curve of my hip.

Eventually, the air around us started to cool off, but I still revealed in the feeling a minute longer, stretching out on her mismatched blankets and pillows, a lazy but a satisfied smile inched its way onto my face.

Roni shifted away and sat on the edge of the bed next to me, ignoring my bliss to rummage around in her bed side table. Then the clicking of the lighter made my attention on her sharpen as she lit a joint. Once she took a few deep drags to get it started she turned around to offer me some. It was such a trashy sight, but I didn't comment on it, something about the shine of her dark skin against the low lighting wearing just a black bra and matching boxer briefs. The haze she brought came and went though, shaking my head slightly to decline the offer.

I sat up and reached over to the other side that she wasn't occupying, finding my purse that I tossed close enough in case I needed my phone, and took out the simple black t-shirt that Roni lended me a few days ago. Ripping all the buttons off my blouse was good and well in foreplay, but fucking didn't make the time anything other than 11 am, and I still needed to go back to the office for a new shirt and to finish out my day. This was the only thing Roni had that I could stand.

The shirt replaced the warmth of my body on the bed, while I stood up and looked for my own clothes. I tried not to get dressed too quickly, but my skin was starting to itch from being here without a reason.

"Why are you here?" She asked seriously, and it sounded like Regina, it sounded like she read my mind, so I froze for a moment with my back to her, my pants the only thing I had left to find and put on.

"Not for the conversation." I snapped back, a strong snide tone sounding too strong, too forced.

"You should be out having some twenty year old wrapped around your finger," I rolled my eyes but when she stood up to walk towards me, she had my black slacks in her hand. My hand reached out and tried to take it from her, but she held on a little bit tighter so I would look up at her. "Not finding ways to fuck through your mommy issues."

I ripped the garment out of her grasp in anger.

" _Don't_ bring her up." It was hard not to scream it, not to let it boil my blood until I catch on fire. Could I go anywhere, do anything, be anyone without my mother always being the center that all the other pieces revolved around?

Roni licked her lips and took another drag, otherwise unaffected by my outburst and stayed watching me with heavy eyes. It made my skin start to heat up, and I didn't want to stay any longer to let her dig further under my skin, putting my pants on quickly.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"As if someone like you had a clue, _Roni_." I spit her name like it was a joke on my way out the door, a cruel nickname I gave her for the sake of revenge or a punishment for her betrayal in another land.

And _Roni_ didn't have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I went to her bar, Roni was wearing the black T-shirt she lent me the week before. She probably had washed it by then, but the sentiment was obvious. She missed me, and my thoughts haven't been clear of her all weekend.

I could've have come back for more, anytime I wanted. I could have had her on the foot of my bed every morning like a dog, and she'd come back every night for more. It was more fun when it was drawn out though, and since in _this_ land I was the one making all the rules, she could just suffer a little for it.

And suffering she was, distracted by me being close enough to see but not to talk to, sitting on the far end of the bar while she watched my body move the whole time, my short blue dress riding up a little more when I sat on the stool and crossed my legs. As she started making more orders, her eyes were more on me than the drinks she was mixing. She was skilled enough though, Roni could make ten drinks at once blindfolded. Of course, that was if she was sober, I thought to myself as she downed another shot of something brown.

In almost no time at all, she made her way over to me, with a bar towel on her shoulder like the world's biggest cliche.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey, neat." Which of course Roni knew by now because even though well past the dinner rush, there's a few other patrons here still, so she tried to keep it professional all the while still hovering by my spot at the bar.

"Hard day?"

"Please stop _small talking_ at me." I said snidely, while she placed my drink in front of me.

"What would you rather?" Roni asked with a smirk, getting awfully comfortable with me so quickly, and I didn't like that one bit. This was my game, not hers.

"I'd rather meet my date like I intended, instead of getting hit on by middle aged bar dykes." I shot back coldly, taking a slow sip from my drink and watched her watching me with a clenched jaw.

"You weren't complaining when I was knuckle deep." The bartender almost whispered, leaning down so no one else could hear us, a favor I wasn't reciprocating.

"It was your idea for me to get someone more my age, to wrap around my finger." My shoulders shrugged, answering a question she didn't ask. "And it was his idea to meet here."

She scoffed at that, taking the bar towel off her shoulder and grabbed a clean glass under the counter to wipe down.

"Yeah, it just so happens to be his favorite hangout? _My_ bar?" She asked, getting more and more frustrated with my lack of reaction to her.

"You sure get upset at the prospect of new customers."

"I know you get off on playing games, but I don't." She was suddenly being surprisingly honest, and I raised my eyebrow curiously. "So, fuck as many guys as you want, fucking send me pictures, I don't care." Which I was sure I could prove her wrong on, while she looked around to makes sure no one was paying us any attention. "And the next time your mommy hurts your feelings, then you can put your head between my legs and I'll make it all better again." She smirked tightly, not enjoying the sting as much as she pretended. There was a reason she kept bringing up mommy issues and not all of it had to do with me.

I was sure that my mask of indifference slipped a bit, but it didn't mean much to me either way, smiling sweetly as my winning hand of a _date_ walked up to us warmly, unsuspecting of the reaching boiling point under Roni's skin.

"Hey Roni." Henry greeted, and my eyes stayed on the older woman the entire time. Mentally burning in the sight of her face, the naive start of a smile, until realization dawned on her, her eyes narrowing before burning bright red and at me. Her breathing was hard and grip on her bar towel was strong and shaking. She wanted it to be my neck, and I was so wet I would've let her fuck me right there in front of everyone. But something called _Regina_ kept all her pretty emotions suppressed before managing a smile back at Henry.

I couldn't have planned a more perfect day.

* * *

I was standing outside the back entrance of Roni's bar on the steps that led up to her second-floor apartment. It was after my date was well and done, and I scrolled through my phone, while tightly pinching the same spot on my neck over and over, an absent-minded action as I updated my calendar and scrolled through various social media sites. The whiskey's I had before driving over here at 2 a.m. was starting to hit me and the sharp stings of my pinches started to just cause a buzzing on my skin.

Finally, I made my way up the rest of her stairs, knocking on the bartender's door. When it opened, it was as if she was expecting me, and just as thought about and practiced was the way she tried to slam the door in my face. My hand shot out though, grabbing the door and making her realize that she was going to hurt me if she pushed any harder.

"Please, Roni…" The high tone in my voice caused her to sigh and open the door back up. "I didn't know where else to go." My eyes were wide and hers grew narrow, looking worried but still suspicious.

"What happened?"

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around her neck. Her body froze at the unexpected action, her hands raising slowly to rest gently against the back of my jacket.

"He ravaged me, he pinned me against a wall and took me hard." It was on the dramatic end of breathless, as my hands moved along her shoulders and into her hair, the scent of her perfume engulfing my senses. "He was so big." I whispered, tilting my head into her neck a little more, pushing my body firm against her. "He filled me better than you ever could." My leg moved up to run along the inside of her thighs. She finally caught up, Roni not being nearly as bright as her non-cursed counterpart, shifting away from me and getting a grip on my arms so she could push me away from her hard. I stumbled back, giggling as my back hit her closed front door.

"Fuck you." She snapped, breathing hard and angry.

"I came so _hard_." I moaned, sliding my jacket off and letting it fall to the floor, leaving me in just the blue dress. My hands moved up my sides and over my breasts, back arching off for a nice little show. Roni didn't have a great sense of humor when it came at her expense though. She stepped up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me up to stand straight, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"That's _funny_ to you?" Roni, might as well have been _Regina_ , scolded me. Like a bad little kid playing cruel jokes because they just don't know any better. She looked at me like _Regina_ did when I killed a man right in front of her. When she saw the last of humanity leave my eyes. _Regina_ , coming back like she never left. It made the air still around us, something feeling faint the distance like a coming storm. That was until her glance went to my neck, seeing the soon-to-be bruise that looked an awful lot like a hickey. "You came here just to show off?" She sneered, letting me go and shaking her head with disgust in her eyes, in a way that Regina never would. "You're sick."

I rolled my eyes so hard, it almost gave me a headache.

"And you're boring." I took a few steps, then waited for the room to stop spinning before making the rest of the way over to her bed. It wasn't a long walk in the studio apartment, while Roni kept an eye on me as she went in the fridge to get a beer. "You act like you don't like games, but it's the only reason you're drooling over me every time I show up." I lied on my back sideways on her mattress, leaning up on my elbows, with my legs hanging off the edge. "Unless, there's another reason you keep letting me in." She glared as I feigned a shocked gasp. "Do you _like_ me?"

"Less and less every time you fucking talk."

"Do you think about me all the time?" I kept teasing, making her walk over to me, a newly opened drink forgotten.

"Get out, or I'll call your mom to come pick your drunk ass up. I'm sure you'd just love trying to explain that away."

"I could've fucked him tonight." I lied, and I would've kept lying about getting in his bed, because Henry may have been as interesting as paint drying, but Roni's eyes burning holes into me the whole time was worth all the fake smiles and flirting earlier in the night. Maybe it was the drinks affecting me, but my brain switched gears and tried a different approach, looking up at her with heavy eyes and running my tongue along my bottom lip. "It would've been easy. I'd just have to think about you and it'd slide right in." She was standing close enough now for me to slide my leg up hers, feeling her warm hand grab my ankle roughly and hooking it around her hips as Roni leaned over me on her bed. Pouncing like a hunter and my legs spread for her like I was a feast.

"Are you done playing games?"

"For tonight." I smirked, and it was enough for her.


End file.
